


Good Company

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), (memory), AU, Curtain Fic, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Happy Ending, Kinda, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Music, My artwork, No Dialogue, Old Sam, Sad, a parting glass, the Wailin Jennys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: A little AU story : The years have been long and Sam is ready to go home.Fan Vid. My artwork set to music. No dialogue just plenty of feels 🤗





	Good Company

Video: Good Company

Artwork and Edit by me.

Music: A Parting Glass by The Wailin Jennys  

 

 

**Stills and Lyrics:**

_Of all the money that e'er I had_

_I spent it in good company_

__

_And all the harm I've ever done_

_Alas, it was to none but me_

__

 

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

__

 

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be to you all_

__

 

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

_They're sorry for my going away_

__

 

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

_They'd wish me one more day to stay_

__

 

_But since it fell into my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

 

 

_I'll gently rise and softly call_

_"Good night and joy be to you all"_

__

 

_"Good night and joy be to you all"_

__

 

**FIN**


End file.
